


Liquid Lurex

by blumen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #keithwithpigtails2016, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Keith is a make up artist, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and gives lance a makeover, not too much though they're about 22, they're such massive dorks it's unreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith can't remember exactly how he ended up in this predicament but Lance had somehow convinced him into doing his make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Lurex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how I feel about this one shot but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this plotless mush

“Hold still!” Keith hissed, tightening his hold on Lance.

“I am!” He snapped in reply.

Keith can't remember exactly how he ended up in this predicament but Lance had somehow convinced him into doing his make-up. It wasn't as if he'd expected him to be a statue but he thought Lance would at least have more patience than a toddler having their hair brushed.

“I'm not going to be able to do this properly if you keep moving,” Keith reasoned.

“Fine, fine! I won't even breathe,” Lance held up his hands in defence.

“Good,” Keith muttered before going back to priming Lance's eyelids. “Now what look do you want me to give you?”

“I want to be fierce! Like a bold, smoky eye, red lips, strong contour, the whole shebang.”

“Okay,” Keith chuckled. “I'll see what I can do.”

They had to skip foundation since Lance was several shades darker and Keith didn't want to transform him into Casper the Friendly Ghost. The fairy lights weaved around Keith's bunk bed didn't make for the best lighting but since it was winter it was already dark outside so the option of natural lighting wasn't available.

He began with the eyes, painting on a shimmering silver base before blending it with some darker tones. Surprisingly, Lance sat quietly, only talking to occasionally comment on how soft a brush was or to whisper 'fierce' at his reflection. Keith would be tempted to confiscate his RuPaul's Drag Race box sets if it wasn't so adorable.

Eyeliner, however, was less cute with Lance tearing up even at the mention of filling in his waterline. He managed to hold back the tears but he still whined worse than a strangled cat the entire time.

“Keith, I'm literally going to die,” Lance sniveled.

“Don't be a baby. I'm nearly done,” he rolled his eyes before finishing. Now the worst part. Wings.

Through some miracle the wings turned out even (although it was probably more due to the fact that Keith spent a full fifteen minutes on them.)

“Keith, I-how are these so symmetrical? You must be a wizard.” Lance said, admiring his outlined eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows comically.

“I'm not done yet,” Keith reddened at the praise, wiping off the fallout with a wet make-up wipe. “Pucker up.”

Lance pouted like a puffer fish.

“Okay a bit less.”

Keith first outlined them before filling them in with a deep, ruby red. His lips were far too inviting as it was but add a scarlet hue into the equation and Keith was even more fucked. He focused on the obnoxiously loud clock mounted on his plain, white walls to distract himself. It didn't work.

“Do you want lip-gloss too?” Keith offered, hoping his blush wasn't obvious.

“Hell yeah; we're going all the way!”

Keith hid a laugh under his hands as he fished through his kit for his clear lip-gloss that was conveniently buried at the very bottom. Typical.

“Go like this,” Keith instructed, demonstrating by sticking his index finger in his mouth and then pulling out.

“Um, what?”

“It stops lipstick getting on your teeth.”

“Sure, that's what they all say.”

“You'll thank me later when you don't make yourself look like an idiot hitting on someone. You're already good enough at that yourself.”

“It worked on you!”

“Barely! I only went out with you because you were so desperate!”

“Yeah right! Pidge told me how you gushed to them for an entire hour when I took you to the planetarium. _He's so sweet and his eyes! He has such pretty eyes.”_

“That traitor,” Keith muttered under his breath. “That never happened.”

“You're blushing pretty hard right now.”

“Ugh, you're such an idiot.”

“Yes, but I'm _your_ idiot.”

Keith hated how such a cheesy line could make his heart flutter so much. He distracted himself from his erratic heart rate by waiting for the glue on the lashes to dry before aggressively pressing them on Lance's lash line. To Lance's luck, Keith managed to refrain by jabbing the tweezers into his eyes, which when so well defined were even harder to ignore much to Keith's agony. It wasn't his fault that Lance was so irritatingly pretty and oddly charming. _Seriously, screw him_ Keith thought to himself sourly, _I shouldn't have wasted my Mac lipstick on him._

“Have you ever braided your hair?” Lance inquired, face suspiciously void of mischief. Not to say that he wasn't plotting something, which he most definitely was.

“No. I put it up when it's hot but that's about it.”

“Trust me, I know, and while that's a religious experience on its own, I think it's something you should at least try.”

“You can braid hair?”

“Yeah, and?”

“Whatever. You can braid my hair if you want; I don't really see why you'd want to though.”

Lance sometimes couldn't believe Keith. Not only would he get an excuse to fondle Keith's hair but he'd get to give him matching plaits which would rival the cuteness of a penguin in a knitted sweater.

“Right, once you've done I'm going to French braid your hair. Then I'm going to give you bunches and-”

Keith popped his contouring palette open as Lance rambled about different hairstyles. Lance was fairly indifferent about contouring. It was the highlighter that caught his attention. Allura had given the compact to him as a gift for Pride which unfortunately he hadn't found much use for until now.

“Wait, so it's a rainbow AND it's sparkly?!”

“Yeah, stereotypical I know.”

“No, it's so cool! So it makes me really shiny or what?”

Keith held back a grimace, knowing that explaining it's actual function would be futile.

“Essentially.”

“Awesome!”

Lance insisted on far more of it than necessary and although the sheer excess of it made Keith cringe slightly, it did make Lance giggle so it was more than worth it.

“Shut your eyes,” Keith ordered softly before spritzing Lance's face with setting spray. “Should all be done.”

Lance had seen a few glimpses through the built in mirror on Keith's contouring palette but to see the look as a whole was something else entirely. It was still his face, but at the same time, it was completely different. Keith had practically made him into an Instagram model with a strong contour, glistening highlight, and eyebrows with arches strong enough to bench press Allura.

“Might want to be careful Keith, you're gonna have some competition with me looking this good,” Lance jeered, nudging Keith with a sharp elbow. Keith could only laugh because in all honesty, Lance was right. Not that he was worried though. Their relationship may still be new, but it had been long enough that both felt secure in it.

“Right, my turn,” Lance beamed, shuffling from his cross-legged position to sit behind Keith. He tried to run his fingers through Keith's hair but was stopped by an abundance of knots and tangles.

“Jeez, when was the last time you brushed your hair?” Lance huffed, standing up to retrieve the hairbrush from the bathroom.

“I'm a make-up artist, not a hairdresser,” Keith grumbled whilst caressing his hair defensively. Lance heavily sighed at his ridiculous boyfriend.

After sorting out the mess of the bird nest that was Keith's hair (which wasn't an easy feat,) Lance could actually start braiding. Keith's hair wasn't particularly soft (Lance would have to introduce him to the wonders of conditioner later) but it was thick and felt nice between his fingers. Keith leaned back into Lance's unnaturally warm hands.

“I'm making lasagna tonight; is that okay?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, that's fine.”

“Sometimes I think the only reason you date me is because of my cooking. Aside from my dazzling good looks of course.”

“I can cook fine myself.”

“Yeah, right, the most complex meal you can make is pasta.”

“It's a good meal.”

“You don't even make any sauce!”

“It tastes good plain.”

Lance made a mental note to cook for Keith more often. No human should live a life without spices. Plus, if Lance could show his domestic competency then Keith would be more likely to agree if Lance asked about moving in but that was a thought for another day. Something reassuring to think about before he went to sleep, preferably with Keith by his side.

“I despair for you sometimes,” Lance sighed to which Keith thought he had the right to scoff at. Even so, he offered Lance two hairbands from his wrist to tie the matching plaits. Keith turned to look at Lance whose breath had caught in his throat. See, the thing with Keith was that he already was unfairly pretty, but with twin braids he was not only pretty but adorable too. It wasn't fair that he could reduce Lance to a flustered mess just by looking at him.

“Do you want me to do the dishes after?” Keith offered.

“Uh-yeah, that'd be great,” Lance replied. It was hard to get the words out when Keith was blinking so innocently at him, like he wasn't driving Lance completely crazy.

“What's up?”

Why was it that Keith had to be perceptive now of all times?

“It's nothing!” Lance blanched before his voice turned impossibly quiet. “It's just that...you look really cute.”

Keith smiled softly, cheeks flushing lightly.

“Really?” Even though he sympathized, empathized even, he couldn't help but taunt him just a little.

“Well, yeah, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it,” Lance's replied in what was barely a murmur.

“Come here,” Keith grinned widely, showcasing his teeth. Caressing the back of his neck, Keith pulled Lance into a delicate kiss. He reached his hands upwards to curl around the sharp line of Lance's jaw.

“Ugh, you dick you ruined my lipstick!” Lance cried, pushing him away roughly.

“Worth it,” Keith snickered before pulling him in again, feeling his heart melt like butter. Whilst he could sit there all day kissing Lance, listening to the whispering patter of rain against his bedroom windows, Keith was hungry and wasn't in the mood for cooking himself.

“Come on, I'll show you how to make a proper dinner,” Lance huffed, dragging Keith down to the kitchen by his arm. Keith only smiled and followed, feeling light headed from the feeling of Lance's soft hand against his own. Initially, getting in a relationship with Lance seemed like it'd be short-lived, even if it would be fun. But with Lance standing in his kitchen like it was the most normal, natural thing to happen, smiling at him like he'd known him for years, God, Keith was glad that he was wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any typos/errors you see!


End file.
